Badnik Horde
The Badnik Horde is Dr. Eggman's personal robot army, consisting of robots of various designs that Eggman uses as foot soldiers, each classified a "Badnik". Units more powerful than normal badniks (i.e. Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic) are called "Super Badniks," and often serve as Badnik Horde Commanders. List of Badniks * Amenbo * Antloin * Anton * Aquis * Asteron * Ball Hog * Balkiry * Bata-pyon * Bat Brain * Batbot * BBat * BFish * Bigbom * Bladed Spinner * Blaster * Blastoid * Bloominator * Bombbearer * Bomb * Bubbler's Mother ** Bubbler * Bubbles * Bugernaut * Burrobot * Buzzbomber * Buzzer * Catakiller, Jr. * Caterkiller * Chainspike * Chop Chop * Chopper * Clamer * Clucker * Cluckoid * Coconuts * Cop Speeder * Corkey * Crabmeat * Crawl * Crawlton * Cubot * Dango * Dragonfly * Eggrobo * Egg Fighter * Egg Launcher (H) * Egg Mite * Egg Pawn ** Egg Flapper * Egg SWAT * Flamer * Flasher * Flybot767 * Ga * Gator * Gekogeko * Grabber * Grounder * Hotaru * Hoverby Mk II * Jaws * Jawz * Jellies * Kabasira * Kama-Kama * Kamemusi * Kanabun * Kemusi * Kiki * Klagen * Kumo-Kumo * Madmole * Mantis * Masher * Mecha-Bu * Mega Chopper * Minomusi * Monkey Dude * Mosqui * Motobug * Mushmeanie * Nebula * Needlenose * Newtron * Noro-Noro * Octus * Orbinaut * Orbot * Pata-Bata * Penguinator * Piranha * Poh-Bee * Pointdexter * Redz * Rexon * RhinoBot * Ribot * Rock'n * Roller * Sasori * Sandworm * Scarab * Scorpius * Semi * Shellcracker * Skorp * Slicer * Snail * Snale Blaster * Snowy * Spikebonker * Spiker * Spikes * Spiny * Splats * Star Pointer * Stegway * Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (defunct) ** Coconuts (defected) ** Grounder (defected) ** Scratch (defected) * SWATbot * Taga-Taga * Tentou * Tonbo * Toxomister * Turbo Spiker * Turtloids * Unnamed bat Badnik * Unnamed bird Badnik * Unnamed bird Badnik * Unnamed butterfly Badniks * Unnamed bomb-carrying insect Badnik * Unnamed cat Badnik * Unnamed cloud Badnik * Unnamed frog Badniks * Unnamed ladybird Badnik * Unnamed plant Badnik * Unnamed snake Badnik * Unnamed turtle Badnik * Unnamed urchin Badnik * Whisp * Yago Super Badniks * E-100 Series ** E-100 Alpha (destroyed) ** E-101 Beta (destroyed) ** E-101 Mark II (destroyed) ** E-102 Gamma (destroyed) ** E-103 Delta (destroyed) ** E-104 Epsilon (destroyed) ** E-105 Zeta (destroyed) ** E-106 Eta (destroyed) ** E-108 Iota (destroyed) ** E-109 Kappa (destroyed) ** E-110 Lambda (destroyed) ** E-113 Xi (destroyed) ** E-118 Tau (destroyed) ** E-123 Omega (defected) * Egg Antlion (destroyed) * Flying Dynamo (destroyed) * Metal Sonic ** Captain Metal (defected) * Sandworm * Silver Sonic * Tails Doll (destroyed) * Unnamed Crabmeat variant (large model) (destroyed) * Unnamed dragon Badnik (destroyed) * Unnamed gardening Badnik (destroyed) * Unnamed Orbinaut variant (large model) (destroyed) * War Walrus (destroyed) Category:Villains Category:Badniks Category:Organizations Category:Groups